Pilots Meet Mutants
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: An X-MEN/GW crossover. Its different from most like this. Hope you like! R
1. Pilots Meet Mutants pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, X-men or STAR WARS. *Sigh * But a girl can dream

A/N: I killed Doctor J. He gets on my nerves!! The Gundam Guys are 17 except Trowa he's 18. Nicole *****A*****K*A* Wild Cat is 18 looking. She has powers like Wolverine (claws and all) but she can fly on Her own, even in space, (in space at the speed of light, in atmosphere 2x's the speed of sound).

Pilots meet Mutants

Chapter 1

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Hello, Doctors." A mysterious voice said.

"Who said that?" Asked Instructor H.

"I did." A face appeared on the videoconference screen. It was shadowed so that only the person's silhouette was visible. But it was definitely female. "I need a favor of you."

"What is it?"

"I need you to send the Gundam boys to find me."

"Why should we?"

"Because you can trust me. I need yours and their help to accomplish my mission. I would seek them out but whenever I leave my apartment I am followed. I will be enrolling in Queen Relena's School for Peace. Please have them help ordered to help The Wild Cat. I will contact them when I recognize them and feel they are trustworthy. Cat out."

"Well what do we do?" Asked one of the other Doctors

"We call the boys for one more mission."

*~*~*~*6 hours later*~*~*~*

"Injustice!! I have to serve a woman?!? A pacifist woman at that…" screamed Wufei

Heero grabbed Wufei by the collar and pulled him so he was off the ground. "What's wrong with Pacifist women? And besides, some women have common sense. She may have chosen it because it's well known and neutral. And yet we still have the advantage."

"What?"

"He means." Started Trowa. "That this woman, The Wild Cat, has chosen a well known place so that no one can attack either group without unwanted attention. And its almost neutral, A Pacifist place for Warrior's to meet."

"You think SHE is a warrior?" gawked Wufei.

"Yes. You saw the transmission. She spoke like a warrior and behaved like one also. And at the same time kept her face hidden so if a false team was sent she would be able to get out without any one the wiser." Answered Quatre for Trowa.

"Exactly."

"Fine I'll go." Said the defeated Wufei

"I will also." stated Quatre.

"Pretty ladies involved? You can count me in" cheered Duo.

"That's all of us, what about, Heero?"

"Mission Accepted." 


	2. Pilots Meet Mutants pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, X-Men or STAR WARS. *Clutches chest * I…must tell…the truth! *Collapses to the floor *

A/N: Gundam boys are 17, except Trowa he's 18. Nicole *A*****K*A* Wild Cat is 18 looking. Yatta Yatta Yatta, Blah Blah Blah. Doctor J is dead as a doornail. Ah, he was annoying any way.

Pilots meet Mutants

Chapter 2

By: Princess Raye Fire

*~*~*~*~*At Relena's School for Peace*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning students." Greeted the Mr. Matthews. "Today we have a new student. Nicole come out, please. Class this is Nicole Waters. Nicole, Greet the class." She was short, about 5' 3" with Auburn hair and Hazel eyes.

"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you all."

"Very well please sit by Miss Relena." (A/N: Ain't I evil? An all girls' class and she has to sit by Relena.)

*~*~*~*

"Hello Nicole." Relena said as Nicole sat down.

"Hello Miss Relena. Please call me Nicki."

"Alright, Nicki, what's your schedule?"

"This class (A/N: English), Calculus, Chemistry, World History, and Physical Education."

"Well I have Physical Education last, also. But I know people that have those other classes with you. I'll introduce you between classes."

*~*~*~*After English. In the Hall*~*~*~*

"Hello Trowa." Said Relena. "This is Nicole Waters. She is a new student. She has a few classes with you boys, will you talk to them and ask if they will guide her through her day."

"Alright." Trowa said as Relena left. "What are your classes?"

"Calculus, Chemistry, World History, and PE"

"The next two Heero, Wufei, and I are in. Quatre and myself are in World History then. And P.E…Duo and the rest of us have." 

"Those are your friends?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

*~*~*~*~*Physical Education*~*~*~*~* (A/N: The fun part of the day)

"Hello, Class." Said Coach Thompson "This is our new student Nicole Waters. Relena, Dorothy, will you take her to the Girls Locker Room and get her a uniform. Class we will be using many different weapons today. Who gets what is up to the order you come out from the Locker Rooms. Excused."

*~*~*After they have changed*~*~*

"Nicki, You have already meet Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quarte Winner, and Chang Wufei." Said Dorothy. "This is Duo Maxwell."

"How ya doin' pretty lady?"

"Fine Thank you."

The coach walked up. "Glad you all get along. You 8 will be using Swords, go over to the Blade Wall and pick your weapons."

"OK" They all said. Some Enthusiastic, some sad.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Relena, and Dorothy picked fencing Swords. Wufei chose a Katana. Duo chose an Old English-style Sword double bladed with a and long handle. Nicole also chose a Katana but it had an Ivory handle and black string tightly wound at strategic places to make the Ivory gripable. (A/N: kind of like the Highlander dude's sword.) 

"Nice Blade." Relena Commented.

"Yeah. I've always liked pointy objects."

"I own the school. I'll give it to you, if you let me win." Relena said as they walked on to the mat to duel.

"Hn. Let's do this." They 'on guard'ed and began. It started well enough. They attacked and defended themselves so well it seamed as if it were choreographed. When Relena got the upper hand then Nicole would take it back. When Relena was about to win, Nicole drew blood, she cut Relena across the forehead.

"You were supposed to let me Win!" Screamed Relena when she realized she had lost. Then blushed and looked down when she noticed everyone looking at her.

"I did let you win." The bell rang ending the day. "You just didn't say I had to let you win the match." She said as she Sheathed the sword and slid it over her shoulder. "Bye!"

*~*~*~*

"You guys who do you think she is?" Asked Duo as they walked to their apartment.

"Who do you think who is?" Asked Quatre as they all crossed a street.

"You know HER!"

"Oh. I don't know. I didn't think that so many girls would enroll in one week."

"You have a point…" Just the a little girl ran up and handed Duo a key.

"A lady said I had to give this to you and say 'go 3 streets down them turn left. There on the right, there should be a large blue building. Go inside to the 4th floor. This is the key to the last door to the right. And take your friends with you.' Bye!" she ran off.

"Well looks like my prayers are answered." Said the braided one sarcastically

"Let's go." said Heero. (Hey, that rimes). 

*~*~*~*

"Well this is it. What now?"

"Use the key, Baka." Retorted Wufei. 

"Oh." He opened the door. "Hello. Anyone…ow." An arm came from behind the door.

"Who are you?" came a voice from the shadows.

"We're the Gundam pilots." The arm let go.

"I'm The Wild Cat. Put down your guns, they're useless against me. But you may keep them if you like." Speaking to the other boys. "Sorry Duo."

"You know us." Said Heero. It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes. And you know me. Lights on." The lights obediently switched on revealing Nicole sitting on a couch facing a large window." 

"Hello Miss Nicole." Said Quatre. "I don't want to be rude. But what do you want?"

"To let The Cat out of the bag, so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Please, sit. A Hundred some odd years ago, during World War I, Myself along with a select few were used in experimentation. You see we were born with gifts and people without them wanted to use us as war machines. Only 3 of us survived these experiments, Sabertooth, Wolverine and myself, Wild Cat. We all escaped. Eventually, after a good 40 years, all of us met Professor Xavier. We all knew Each other were part of experiments, due to dogtags and healing abilities we all have. The world, at that time, was just learning of our kind. They hated us so much we were not even acknowledged as part of the same species. Eventually, all mutants were both hunted down and killed or forced into hiding. Professor Xavier, an incredibly powerful psychic, took his team, The X-Men, and went under ground. Most of them where put in suspended animation, all except one, me. I was to wait for a time of tolerance and peace to awaken them. That time is now. But, this I can not do on my own. I need people with heightened reflexes and agility, by being Gundam Pilots you have proven yourselves able, but one question remains. Will you…sniff sniff "

"What's Wrong?" asked Quatre.

"Someone's coming. Sniff They have guns. Get away from the door. Now, Wufei!"

The door burst open and 20 people started firing into the room. They Gundam boys started firing back click click 

"I'm out of bullets." 

"Me, too." 

"Same here." 

"Shit." 

"Damn it all!" There were 2 shooters left. (The boys are out of bullets! L) 

"Guys, stay down. I'll handle this." with that Nicole Stood up and started running toward the men in the doorway. She launched herself in the air, did a summersault. She landed on one man, facing the other. "I will only ask once. Who sent you?"

"I'll never tell you, Mutie."

"Fine." She then extended her claws through the guy's skull. "Have it your way. Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Will you help me?"

The Gundam guy's eyes widened. Duo gulped loudly looking at the 3 holes through the shooter's head.

"I'm in." He said shakily. He looked around "We all are."


	3. Pilots Meet Mutants pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or X-Men. But I do own Wild Cat! 

Pilots Meet Mutants

Chapter 3

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Alright, boys" said Nicole. "Let's get out of here!" She rose in to the air and began to leave when.

"Ah, Miss Cat. We can't fly." Quatre admitted.

"Oh, sorry. Lets see if I can still do this... **_F_**riend Storm strong and true

**I** use a gift belonging to you

**S**end To me Winds of power

**T**o carry us in our worst hour"

And the winds picked up, lifting the boys as if they here feather weights. "Now lets go this way" She pointed Northwest and took off. 

*~*~*~*

They landed on a Green Plateau that turned into a cliff dropping into the sea. On the edge of the cliff was an old looking castle. "This is one of Professor X's places. I get to use it until he's back. In here we can get warm clothes and food. Make us all less conspicuous and more comfortable."

"You don't think that who ever that was is still after us?" asked Quatre shakily as he pulled us off his damp vest.

"Probably not."

"More importantly why were they after us?"

"Last generation Mutant-haters."

"You mean…"

"It's a dying breed." She replied. Then added "I hope." to herself. "Boys I'll show you to some rooms were you can get changed in… and sleep in, too. We leave tomorrow, Early."

"NO more riding wind!" Complained Duo.

"No the _BlackBird_ is here."

"What's the _BlackBird_?" asked Heero

"The X-Men's private stealth jet."

" Oh, Good Night."

"Sleep Tight, Duo."

*~*~*~*

"Alright, There's the X-Mansion."

"Where are we?" Asked Duo groggily.

"What used to be Westchester, New York, U.S.A."

"Awesome." They began landing on a basket ball court and almost touched the Cement when the ground parted revealing a large metal Room.

"Boys welcome to the X-mansion. We'll stay here tonight. So we can get an early start tomorrow. This is the Briefing room. Before you go to bed I want to know who your going to meet and more importantly what they can do."

She some keys on the main frame's terminal. "Welcome Wild Cat." Said an Anonymous, Computerized voice.

"This is Storm." Nicole held out a picture of a woman with chocolate colored skin and shocking white hair. "She has power over weather. This is Cyclopes. He shoots optic blasts." She held up a picture of a strong looking man with red gasses covering his eyes. "And these are Rogue-she can fly in and out of Atmosphere has super strength, and the ability to borrow other mutants powers, Gambit-he charges objects with kinetic energy so they explode on contact-his trademark is using playing cards. And these are Jubilee-she can shoot fireworks, Jean Gray-a telekinetic, Wolverine-he has metal claws, has heightened senses, and a regeneration factor, and this is Professor Xavier-the most powerful psychic in the world. Also with the X-Men are Sabretooth he is really strong, has heightened senses, and is really harmless when left alone and Mystic, a real Bitch if you ask me, She changes shapes." She pointed to each of them in turn. "This is Dr. McCoy. The Beast."

"What about you. What is the extent of you power?"

"Good question, Heero. I have Adamantium claws, Heightened Senses, Healing factor, Supper strength, and flight capabilities I can fly in space an the speed of light if necessary and twice the speed of sound in atmosphere."

*~*~*~*

"This is Mount Xavier, It's where the X-Men are."

"How do we get in?"

"There's a cave at the top. But the mountain is hallowed-out. There are many death traps, to keep the wrong people out."

*~*~*~*

"There's the Cave." Said Nicole. "Be on your guard." 


	4. Pilots Meet Mutants pt4

Pilots Meet Mutants

Chapter 4

By: Princess Raye Fire

"You guys I have to warn you. Almost all my powers are useless in there."

"Meaning?"

"I can use my Claws and some of my strength, my heightened senses are almost useless and I won't be able to fly."

"Oh."

"The traps should start 15 meters in, 10 meters apart getting closer together as we go."

They past 14.5 meters and the floor gained intricate designs of circles in circles.

"Don't step on the inner two circles of each square."

Wild Cat went first followed closely by Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and last Duo…

"Well that was easy." Duo said as he set his heel down accidentally triggering the last Circle.

"Hit the Deck!" They collapsed them selves to the ground as stone darts flew out of the right wall and ended sunk half way into the left wall.

"Maxwell! You fool!"

"Sorry!"

10 meters later they were, thanks to Wufei, introduced to the wrong side of a flame-thrower. 5 meters after that they were almost squashed by a boulder. Thanks to Quatre. Directly after that…

"Whoa…" Wild Cat fell down but caught her self only to be pulled up by all the five pilots.

"Sorry you guys."

"Shit! What do you eat, woman? Your heavy!" 

"Without my strength I can't lift my Adamantium skeleton."

"It's alright but how do we get over?" asked Quatre

"Hey Trowa?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you were an acrobat right?"

"Right,"

"Think you can make that?"

"I can try. Here goes."

"Wait. Jean?"

__

Yes a ghostly voice answered

"Aid Trowa."

__

All right The voice sounded more like a wind.

Trowa took a running start did a 360 in the air and landed on his toes on the edge of the stone floor. He started to slip backwards. "Trowa!" He fell.

"Oh, no, Trowa. I'm sorry. I didn't want to get y'all killed."

"Its okay." they looked up and saw Trowa being set down on the stone across from them as if some invisible hand had held him.

"Thanks Jean!"

__

Your welcome she whispered on the breeze.

"Now Trowa there should be a lever on the wall."

"I found it."

"Pull it."

"What?"

"Pull it. If it's pushed down the mountain will collapse."

"Oh." He pulled the lever and a thin stone bridge extended across the gap like a balance beam allowing them across.

They another 10 meters they found large metal Doors. In the doors were six holes, three in a row some space then three more.

Nicole approached extended her claws to they're full 9 1/2 inches and slowly slid them in the corresponding holes and retracted them after 15 seconds.

And some thing happened.


	5. Pilots Meet Mutants pt5

Author Babble: Sorry it took so long for me to continue it and that this chapter stinks. I started to follow a story line that nixed out the pilots so I had to delete a lot and it will be a while before I get out the next part…oh, P.S. I do not own Anything but Wild Cat she mine!

Pilots Meet Mutants

Chapter 5

By: Princess Raye Fire

The wall lifted and there was a room.

"Good afternoon, Wild cat and friends." 

"'Noon, Cerebro."

"Voice print identified. Dog-tag please."

Wild Cat pulled out a silver necklace with blocky, bone-shaped tag and placed it on a blue box in the wall.

"Nicolette Romefeller A*K*A Wild Cat, # 425-69-725. Born: in the year-unknown, place-possibly somewhere in Russia. Turned into the Wild Cat: in the year-unknown, place- Alcali Lake in Canada."

"Romefeller?"

"How old are you?"

"That's right Quatre. I don't know, Duo."

"Please place hand on pad." A panel opened and Wild Cat slid her hand into some odd looking blue goop. 

"Finger prints confirmed." A silver arm came out of the wall and went over her eyes, first side to side then up and down. 

"Retinal Scan confirmed." A hidden door Whooshed open. 

"Welcome Nikki and boys."

Nikki walked in the door and stopped. "Well? Come on. This will take your help too."

In the room was silver from floor to ceiling. In it there were 3 rows of 4 silver coffin-things with glass windows so as to see the person in side. All but one had an occupant.

"Alright. Go to each one and type the name you see on the container and then 8798764" Instructed Wild Cat as she headed to the main computer terminal.

"What are you doing?" Asked Quatre as he walked up behind Nikki.

"I'm 'activating all Identified persons'. In other words, I'm activating all the sleepers you just put the names in."

"Oh."

"Um, lets go look at their progress."

They looked down at the different pods as the first on the first row whooshed open and a naked man with blue hair in a style that looked like animal ears sat up then, shakily stood up.

"Wolvie!" Wild Cat ran and hugged the poor confused guy.

"Whoa Cat. Its alright, I missed you, too."

"Ah isn't that cute? Do I get a hug to?" Asked a TALL, long haired blonde man while giving fake puppy dog eyes.

She laughed. "Of course Sabertooth!" When she hugged him he picked her up. "Put me down!"

"Yes, _Mon Amis_, put the _petite_ (little one) down."

"Hello, Gambit!" Cried the dangling woman.

"Does she need a rescue party?" a red haired man asked a shapely red haired woman.

"No, Cyclops, I don't. Have a nice nap, Jean?"

"Yes, thank you. Who are we waiting for?"

"The Prof., Beast, Rogue, oh, and Mystic." She made a face at the last one. A blue woman sat up. " Speak of the devil."

"Really, Cat, If I didn't know better I'd say you were prejudice." Said the Scaly woman.

"No, She is not like that, Miss Mystic." Said a blue furry man.

"No on asked you."

"Don't be rude to Beasty, you blue bitch."

"Now Rogue the Blue Bi…, Mystic is our guess."

"Alright Professor."

"Now that you're all awake." Some guns cocked. "We get to kill you." 


	6. Pilots Meet Mutants pt6

Pilots Meet Mutants

Chapter 6

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Now that you're all awake." Some guns cocked. "We get to kill you."

They all turned around and saw men with guns holding the Pilots prisoner.

"Miss Romefeller, how nice to see you again! Or is it? Take that thing off." said the one that was obviously in-charge

"George, what are you doing here?" Asked the one called Wild Cat as she unzipped a hidden zipper then pulled of her mask. She stood there in a black body suit with a wide red stripe down the middle. Her hair was ebony except her bangs and fore-locks which where a shocking red. 

"We have orders from Duke Dermail to kill you." George said like it was old news.

"You can't kill us." 

"And why not?"

"Oh, let's see. Saber-tooth, Wolverine, and I have healing factors. So you can get us to the edge of death but not really dead. Rogue has impenetrable skin. No kill there. Plus, Wolvie and I have heavy as hell, indestructible skeletons. Lord, you know this and you also know that if you did kill the others we'd come back and kill you."

"Hmmm. You're right I guess the only way to get rid of you is to really get rid of you. Boys, new plan." He turned back to his men. "Alright, you two," He pointed to two of his men. "Go get chains, ropes, and sheet metal from the transport and bring them here. You two go with them."

"Yes, sir." They said as they took of back threw the cave.

"Now the 6 of you. Get the naked 11 dressed and ready to be chained. Take all their personal belongings we'll send them with the Muties on the transport. And you last two, radio in and ask for a transport and tell them we're sending these bastards to the sun."

George turned to the Mutants. "We hope you will be enjoying a one way trip in outer space. Please stay inside and cooperate at all times thank you." He said doing a bad impression of a stewardess. 

He looked at his men. "Take them, too. We can't have any witnesses." He pointed to the Pilots.

One of the six in charge of the prisoners pointed a gun at the pilots and had them-and the Mutants- kneel with their hands–fingers laced-behind their heads. 

Two guards stood watch with high power machine guns and the other four went to some locker like mini-closets.

They busted open the first one and inside they found LOTS of cards, cigarettes, and Gambits clothes. The next one had red sunglasses, a large yellow jacket, raggedy, brown teddy bear and Jubilee's clothes. They had all the mutants dressed and their stuff sorted when they came to a big black trunk.

They guards tied to get it open. They tried everything, even small explosives and couldn't get it open.

"Your not going to get it open." Said Beast. "It's made special so that only I can open it, but if I'm tied up fight how could I get to it?"

"Fine." George said to his command. "We'll leave it with him. Chain them all up and knock 'em out. The transports almost here and we done want any heroics."

They hand cuffed the Professor, Mystic, Storm, Cyclopes and Jean and put manacles on all of them. They put small bucket-like cuffs over the hands and wrists of Jubilee, Gambit, Saber-tooth, Wolverine, and Wild Cat. The guards connected Wolverine and Cat's fists to collars around their necks. They chained The Pilots together chain-gang style and rolled Rogue and Beast into sheet metal.

The guard marched them into the transport and connected their manacles to the walls of the transport. All the guards knocked out their captive when he or she was chained in place.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A moan ran threw the transport. Wild Cat opened her eyes and realized it was she that moaned.

She looked around the cabin and saw only she and Heero were awake.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a dry voice.

"Yes. How do we awaken the others?"

"Um, like anyone else I think." She said as she spread her legs and popped the ankle shackles. Heero's eyes widened "You start with Beast. I'll get Logan."

They turned on their victims. Heero was gentle and talked, Yes talked, Beast awake while Cat took the direct approach with Logan. She kicked him.

Wolverine and cat struggled and helped each other to get their hands free then pulled Beast out of the sheet metal and awoke the others.

"What are we going to do Professor?" Asked Cyclopes. "There are no real controls. There's a small Computer that only takes directions, no courses, only one at a time and it looks difficult to reset, and a small reactor with only enough power for a trip to the sun. And we don't know which way home is. 

"What if we set in one direction and take off away from the sun?" Asked Quatre.

"We could do that, but what about power? How are we going to get it enough power to get us anywhere?" Asked Wufei.

"Trowa and I looked the Reactor over. It looks like an odd laser-powered contraption." Said Hank McCoy- also known as the Beast.

"That's Correct." Continued Trowa. "You said that Cyclopes shoots lasers from his eyes, correct?" He asked Wild Cat.

"Yes."

"We think his lasers should power the reactor."

"But what if they don't?" Asked Cyclopes.

"Theoretically, Your lasers are the right item to use. If they are too focused we'll either blow-up or speed-up. If their not focused enough the reactor will reject them and we die."

"So 2 out of 3 chances we die." Said Cyclopes. "Not good."

"I say we vote. Decide what to do." Said Wild Cat. "I say we do it."

"I second that."

"Same here." 

"Me, too."

They spread out and spoke quietly with the other passengers. They all agreed, it was all they could do, besides lay down and die, which really was not an option.


	7. Pilots Meet Mutants pt7

Pilots Meet Mutants

Chapter 7

By: Princess Raye Fire

The next morning at 0300 hours (3 AM) Duo Maxwell reset the Shuttle's controls and Cyclopes sat down in the engine room to deliver the blast.

At 4 o'clock everyone was rudely awakened by being smashed into the walls. The only people that could actually move were the skeletally enhanced and the anti-gravitationally inclined.

Wolverine, Cat, Rogue, and Storm managed to get Scott and Duo back to their seats and everyone else strapped in to make-shift seats before blacking out.

Some time days later the ship began to slow at an amazing rate. By noon that day the Inertial Compensators were working well enough for every one to walk around without help.

Cat, Heero, and the Professor were in the make shift cockpit, discussing previous events.

"Cyclopes blast worked like we thought it would." Heero was saying. "Just the shock from the blast messed up the engines bad enough that if we do it again we will blow up."

"So where ever we stop we stay?" Cat asked, just to clear it up.

"Exact-whoa…"

The three were thrown into the wall as the ship was stopped. Cat jumped up and look out the windows to see what the problem was. A ship had some how pulled them to a dead stop. There were black ships firing at a bunch of gray ones. A black one held them and started pounding them.

Duo and Jubilee came running in. 

"We're being held!" Duo screamed. "If we don't get away soon they'll make us into rubble!"

"We know, but what can we do about it?" Cat shouted back.

"Cat. That box Beasty fooled them into letting us have has your and Rogue's SpaceArmor."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Cat took off down the hall.

"Heero. I came to get you because the fools left our Gundam's with us." Duo snorted. "Probably some cheap attempt to kill two birds with one stone…"

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?" The 2 took off toward the Gundam's mini-hangar.

When the 5 of them got there they saw the female mutants helping Rogue and Wild Cat Clip armor into place over their body suits. 

The women cleared out and Cat and Rogue we're pulling on their helmets, doing mic-checks, when the Gundam pilots were closing their hatches.

They all took off and listened to the Professor's instructions. "Boys, 3 of you need to take care of the ship that's holding us then escort us over to the gray ships. The other 2 will go after the little black ships, try letting the women chase them into your paths. But don't hit the girls, they might not survive that."

"Rodger." Heero acknowledged. "01 and 05 will play while 02 through 04 free the shuttle." 

"Ah but, boys, we have to make these guys fear us before they'll run from us. You know?"

"Fine. Blow them up, ripe them up, then Chase them. We have our priorities." Wufei Said.

They all took off. DeathScythe HELL, HeavyArms Custom, and SandRock Custom turned as one and converged on the ship holding them. They then proceeded to hack away at it.

Duo sent his thermal cuff into the ship's Command tower. "Geez, you'd think these guys would use something more effective then paper."

Wufei activated his thermal trident and started swiping at the small fighters surrounding him. "This is like using a Nuclear detonator on ants."

"No joke." Wild Cat said as she grabbed one of the black ones that had been a gray one with wings shaped like an 'x'-and pulled it to a stop. "Hey, 01, batter up!"

Heero activated his sword and put his Gundam in a batting stance as Cat threw the 'ball' at him. He swung at it and it disintegrated.

"And its outta here!" Cat cried.

"Cat! Stop playing around and help me catch this fella." Rogus shouted from where she was chasing one of the 'bad' planes that was chasing one of the 'good' plane that was chasing a 'bad' plane.

"Lead them to 05!" Cat shouted as she got along side the 'good' one in the middle. She smiled and waved as the pilot gaped. 

She heard him send out a message. "Control, control, the little new comers are women!" He cried.

She hooked her transmition to his. "Damn right I am!" She said. She could here other people snickering. "So…what do you call this shin-dig? Oap, hold on!"

The black 'ball' had run right into 'Fei's thermal blade. Cat pulled the 'good' guy out of the blades path and saw Rogue move, too, right after the other guy bit the dust.

"Well see you later…?" She asked.

"Rogue 7, but you can call me Gavin." He said as he pulled away from her to go join his wing mate.

"Come on Cat, no flirting. We got more fun to have." the two women re-joined the fight just as the other 3 Gundams were jumping in.

Quatre was swiping at the black 'chibi-fighters' when he was knocked from behind. He turned the Gundam abruptly while he looked at the damage.

"You scratched my paint! Die!" He made SandRock jump 'up' and came down with his Energy Sickles hot. He sliced of the front portion of the ship the hacked away at ship. It was one of the smaller ships but he was still very pleased when it 'boomed' nicely. 

When he emerged from the explosion he could here Duo and more voices from farther away trying to smother laughter.

After the 'Paint' incident the little black ships started back to the big black ships. When the little ones were back the big ones disappeared. 

Twelve of the 'x' shaped ships from earlier came toward the Gundams. (Rogue and Cat where perched on Wing and DeathScythe's shoulders.)

"This is Rogue 1, we have been ordered to escort you back to the Mon Ramona." Said a male voice. "That is were the rest of your party are awaiting you."

"Thanks Rogue 1, I'm Wild Cat." She floated off of DeathScythe's shoulder and approached them. "Lets go."

The 2 mutants, 5 Gundams, and 12 X-Wings went back to the main ship. The 'Rogues' escorted them under the ship and into the main hangar.

"This is only temporary." Rogue 1 said. "A private hangar is being prepared for all of you."

The hangar was filled with by-standers while the Gundams landed. When the pilots stepped out on their hatches they were greeted by cheers.

Cat picked up Heero under one arm, then Duo with the other. Rogue Picked up Trowa with one arm, had Quatre cling on to her waist, and picked up Wufei with her free arm.

The 2 women landed at the same time. They were all greeted like old friends by total strangers and creatures that didn't look human at all. 

Cat and Rogue were asked all kinds of *crazy * questions like: 'how did you fly in the vacuum?', 'Can you teach me to do that?', and 'were you using Machines or something?" 

The pilots were asked stuff like: 'What all can those do?', 'What's a batter?', and 'Where exactly are you from?' 

Two men made their way to The boys and Mutants.

"Hello." One of them put his right hand out. Cat took it and gave him a firm hand shake. "I'm Rogue 1 but you can call me Wedge. And you've already meet Gavin." Wedge had brown hair and blue eyes. While Gavin had black hair and brown eyes. They were both a little on the short side, like all good pilots.

"Yes. I'm Wild Cat, This Is Rogue."

Rogue smiled. "Hiya, Suga. Can you tell us were are friends are?"

"Yes, right this way." They grabbed the Gundam Pilots and left. 


End file.
